


Winged Eyeliner Looks Great On Everyone (Yes Carter, That Includes You)

by autistic_dragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Makeup, i'm going to shove my headcanons onto you guys and you're gonna like it, this might be ooc but it's 1 am and i don't really care anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_dragon/pseuds/autistic_dragon
Summary: Carter finally lets Percy do his makeup and learns some things about his boyfriend in the process.





	Winged Eyeliner Looks Great On Everyone (Yes Carter, That Includes You)

**Author's Note:**

> I only wear basic makeup (the most complicated I get is winged eyeliner), so I had to do a lot of research for this. Let me know if I messed up anywhere because I almost definitely did.

"Wait, really?! You'll actually let me do it?!"

Carter flushed, but couldn't help but smile at Percy's enthusiasm. "Well, you always look so happy when you do our friends' makeup and you really enjoy doing your own, so I want to give it a try too. Nothing too complicated though! Just like... every day stuff? I guess? I don't really know anything about makeup."

"Don't worry, babe, you don't need to know anything when you have me. Wait just a second! I'm gonna go start pulling stuff out!" Before he'd even finished speaking, Percy had bolted towards the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend to stare after him.

". . . Okay."

Five minutes later, Carter found himself perched on Percy's bathroom counter, watching the other boy rifle through a huge box filled with tubes, bottles, brushes, cylinders, little packets with sponges(?), and an assortment of other containers and tools that Carter couldn't even begin to imagine the use of. After pulling out numerous items, Percy moved to stand between Carter's legs, beaming.

"So you remember when I held those color swatches on the clear plastic up to your face and forgot to answer when you asked what I was doing?"

". . . Yes? You didn't forget to answer though. You flailed and tried to change the subject and it was really awkward for everyone involved. I only dropped it because I thought it was a weird Greek thing and I didn't think you'd appreciate Sadie watching you struggle."

"You are a blessing. Thank you for not embarrassing me in front of your sister. It's not a 'weird Greek thing' though, I was figuring out your skin tone so that I could buy foundation and concealer and all that jazz for you." Percy paused, just taking a moment to look at Carter before pressing a kiss to the corner of his eye. "You're really gorgeous, you know that?"

Carter flushed but grinned, giving Percy a quick peck before continuing. "So you spent money on all this on the off-chance that I'd let you do my makeup? That's... really sweet, actually."

"I know, I'm pretty awesome like that," Percy joked before picking up a tube. "Okay, so we're gonna start with primer. It's to make it easier to apply other things like foundation, and it'll make everything else last longer."

"Alright."

For a short while, the only sound in the room was Percy humming while he applied the primer and Carter's soft laughter every time Percy paused to press a kiss somewhere. That was finished quickly though, and Percy picked up another bottle and quickly explained that it was foundation. This time though, the bathroom was filled with the two boys talking about makeup and gossiping about their friends.

"So I was doing Hazel's makeup for her date with Frank and Leo the other night, and she looked so offended when I said that I didn't want to do runway lipstick for her because that's usually not functional for when you're actually using your lips. I was just talking about her eating! Because they were going out for dinner! It's not my fault that she has a dirty mind."

"Sadie actually went out the other night for a date with some guy she met and I told her to bring protection. She got really embarrassed and yelled at me for worrying about her sex life, and I didn't know how to explain that I meant protection against magical stuff and monsters."

"I feel like our lives are just filled with miscommunication. Being a magical teenager sucks. Hey, are you okay with highlighter and contouring?"

"I... don't know that is."

"That's fine. We'll skip it today and I'll explain later. You don't really need it anyway, since you have great bone structure. Let's start doing concealer."

"How did you get into makeup in the first place?"

* * *

"Well, when I was a kid, I had to start using concealer pretty early. I learned that it was easier to handle things if I could hide everything, so that I wouldn't have to deal with knowing that people could see the bruises but still looked the other way. So I found my mom's makeup and started experimenting. It got a lot easier once Youtube got popular though."

"Oh... How can you love it so much? If it has such an awful past for you?"

"A lot of things were ruined for me by the shit he did. I hated how much power he had over me, how he could rip out entire parts of my life and steal so many chances from me without even trying. I didn't want him to steal anything else, you know? So I reclaimed it, made it my own. It used to be something that would make him call me a faggot, make him hurt me even more. Now it's something that I love, something that makes me feel happy and confident. And hey, I don't want to deprive the world of the chance to see me in gold highlighter."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too."

* * *

30 minutes ("Percy, I love you, but I need a break. My butt and legs are numb.") and a lot of redos later (kissing is not very helpful when you're supposed to letting lipstick dry, Percy. Shouldn't you know this by now?). Carter and Percy were back in that same position, this time with Carter's head tilted back a bit and his eyes closed. He could feel the stroke of the eyeliner brush along his eyeliner, and it was taking everything in him not to blink or twitch.

"You're doing great, babe. Just a bit longer and we'll be finished with your eyes. Try not to open them too soon though because this is liquid eyeliner and it needs some time to dry. You look fucking amazing with wings, just for the record."

Carter grinned, trying not to wrinkle his eyes. "I already knew that, but thanks. That feels really weird."

"Eh, it's an acquired taste. And... done! You can open your eyes now!" Stepping back, Percy looked at his handiwork and clapped his hands. "I think you look pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. Not that you didn't look amazing before."

Carter took a moment to look at his beaming boyfriend before finally turning to the mirror. He took in the gold eye shadow, dramatic winged liner, and his deep red lips, and couldn't fight the grin. He looked _amazing_. He'd always admired his boyfriend's makeup, the way he wore such bold statements on his face, for everyone to see, and never seemed to be self conscious or anxious about it. Now, maybe, Carter could feel a bit of that confidence too.

"Maybe, next time, we could try going a bit bolder. For now, let's send pictures to everyone in the groupchat and then go out to get some lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard and I'm very tired.
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism are both appreciated.


End file.
